Eyeball Orders
by New Moon Werewolf
Summary: Eyeball orders must always be obeyed... even in death. Sequel to I'm Flying Away. Please read that first... Read and review, please!
1. Flickering

A/N - Not too sure where this came from, but I thought at least one person might like it so I wrote it and here it is. POV changes throughout, though hopefully not as often as in the first story.

Artemis's mother has become herself again, in case you read this and are asking. Don't ask why, though.

NOTE: Make sure (if you haven't already) to read "I'm Flying Away" by yours truly, as this is its sequel.

Normal

_Thoughts_

_**Flashback**_

**POV Change**

**Artemis's POV**

* * *

Once again I saw the flickering of something in the corner of my eye, and once again I tried, and failed, to ignore it. I turned to look directly at it, but as always it wasn't there.

I was in my study on the internet, surfing for sites on the strange flickering I had been experiencing, since my mind had failed to come to a conclusion; a first.

Someone knocked at the door; I shut the screen down. No need for Mother, Butler or Juliet to know what I was up to just yet. "Come in."

Butler entered and shut the door. He looked around casually enough, but I noticed him pause then turn to look at the exact spot I had seen the flickering earlier. Interesting.

"What is it, Butler? I am very busy at the moment."

Butler glanced at the computer screen and noticed its black color, and that it was turned on. "Artemis, I don't want to interrupt you, but I have to ask you something."

I sighed. So much for subtly. I opened by mouth to tell Butler that his question would have to wait when I saw the flickering again, but this time in a different location. I waited a moment then turned to look directly at it; as usual it vanished. Butler had turned to look at the same place a moment before I did.

I sighed. "So you have noticed this oddity as well, Butler?"

"Yes I have. And so has Juliet. I don't think that your mother - Mrs. Fowl has yet. At least not that Juliet or I have noticed. You don't think…"

"That the fairies are behind it?" I finished. "I don't see why they would bother. Technically neither of us won since the captain killed herself. And on top of that it would have to be a fairy without magic, since I forbad any of them to enter here while I am still alive." I tried to ignore the guilty twinge in my stomach, something that always accompanied any memories associated with that day. "On the other hand they might want to keep an eye on us, to make sure we don't try anything again." I looked directly at the last spot I had seen the distortion. "And if they are, I wish they would stop it; I have no plans or desires of hurting the People."

**LATER…**

**Still Artemis's POV**

It was almost dinnertime. With a sigh I shut down the computer. I had turned up practically nothing on my searches. Most of the sites with references to flickering in the corner of the eyes either said it was a medical problem with the eyes, or supernatural, neither of which was possible. I hadn't noticed the flickering since around noon, which was relief. Having to keep breaking my concentration to keep glancing in on direction or another at whatever it was.

As I ascended the oak staircase, my mother was waiting at the bottom. She smiled up at me. "Arty dear, I never knew you had a girlfriend. Why didn't you tell me?"

I stopped dead. Girlfriend? But I didn't have any friends, girls or boys. "What girlfriend, Mother?" I asked, hiding the confusion I was feeling.

"She was sitting in the Drawing Room this afternoon. I figured she was here to see you, and I told her you were busy with a project but I would go and tell you that she was here, but she declined and left." Mother cocked her head at me. "She looked so sad the entire time I saw her. You weren't supposed to somewhere with her and got so wrapped up in your project that you forgot, did you?"

I frowned; could this be a relapse of Mother's madness? About three days after my last… encounter with the fairy people Mother had come downstairs with Juliet, completely normal. Or so I had thought. "I don't have a girlfriend, Mother. I don't have any friends."

"Oh Arty, don't play that game with me; your father tried it with his own parents and it didn't work. She's very pretty, if a bit small for her age. Nice nut-brown skin, though she ought to let her auburn hair grow out a bit, it's rather short, and those hazel eyes are just gorgeous!" Mother winked up at me when she saw the stunned look on my face that I had tried and failed to hide. "There, you see? I'm not mad at you; it's about time you make some friends." She left for the dining room.

As soon as Mother had given me a description of who she thought was my girlfriend, I felt my chest constrict. Painfully. Butler, who had been standing at the base of the stairs, raised his eyebrows slightly at me. He had come to the same instant conclusions as I had.

The description was exactly like what the late Captain Holly Short had looked like.

* * *

A/N - Well, there you guys go. This was just a test chapter… If no one likes it, I'll discontinue it. Review if you want me to keep this thing going!

- New Moon Werewolf


	2. Contacting Haven

A/N - sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. My life is rather hectic right now, and I'm not home often and when I am all I want to do is relax and sleep. Hopefully I'll get more of this and my others gone quicker.

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl

* * *

**Artemis's POV - Fowl Manor**

I could barely eat after what Mother had said. Mother's description fit what the captain had looked like. That was what confused me, something that hardly ever happened. How could she still be here? She was dead. I had carried her body out myself, and the Commander had confirmed that she was dead. And also, if there were such things as ghosts, and it was Holly's that Mother had seen, how had she been able to see it in the first place? I had no idea. Not yet, anyway. I was a long way from giving up.

Thankfully Mother was talking with Juliet about a trip the two of them were going on, starting tomorrow to Paris. With Mother gone I could try and figure out what was going on. Not that I don't love my Mother, mind you. It's just hard to do anything not in line with the law with her around. She is very adamant about such things now.

I excused myself after hardly eating a thing, catching Butler's eye as I left. He nodded; he would meet me up in my study shortly.

I caught sight of the flickering when I reached the landing; I halted but didn't turn to look at the distortion. It seemed more visible if I didn't look directly at it. Though it was still impossible to discern what it was, I could still see that it was half-way human. Then it drifted out of sight. I could hear Butler coming up the stairs behind me.

"What do you think it is, Artemis?"

I shrugged as I led the way to my study. "I have some ideas, but each and every one of them is near impossible to prove without professional help."

I sank into my leather chair, sighing as I leaned back. "Professional help from the People, that is. Holly's commander and the rest of Recon especially."

* * *

**Butler's POV - Fowl Manor**

When Artemis mentioned contacting the fairy people, I was immediately against it. We had been the fault that one of their own was dead, and I knew they wouldn't take kindly to being contacted by any human, especially Artemis Fowl after what happened last time we tangled with them.

"What makes you think you need their help, Artemis?" I asked. "Can't you figure out what's going on?"

Artemis smiled at me, like I was a child who refused to see the obvious. "I will need their help, old friend, because I expect they have equipment and experience in dealing with spirits and ghosts."

I was shocked. Shocked that a mastermind like Artemis Fowl would admit that he couldn't do something without help, and that he was considering believing in the supernatural world of ghosts and spirits. Then again, I had thought the same thing about fairies and magic, and I had been wrong. Maybe I was wrong again.

"You don't believe what I'm saying, do you?" Artemis asked.

I folded my arms over my chest. "I can't say that I do. I mean, I thought the same thing with fairies and magic, and I was wrong, but at least those things are physical, and half-way real. Spirits and ghosts are not."

Artemis frowned slightly as he considered my words. "I know that. But from what I've been reading, some people do see spirits and ghosts like they see real people. That would explain why my mother can see her, and we can't. But I suspect that the fairies own mastermind, that centaur Foaly has something that allows them to communicate with the supernatural."

I nodded. "How do you plan on contacting them?"

Artemis took his cell phone out of his pocket. "Is your phone turned on?"

* * *

**Foaly's POV - Ops Booth, Haven City**

I was toying aimlessly with one of my new inventions (no, I'm not going to tell you! They don't call me paranoid for no good reason, so don't even bother asking me what it is! I won't tell you!) when a red light flashed on a small computer screen. I frowned. This one alerted me to any Mud Man making a call, text message or e-mail (or anything else) having anything remotely to do with the People. Normally it was nothing, just discussing a movie or book. But as luck would have it, that was not the case here. The voice of a young Mud Man that sounded remotely familiar was speaking:

"Fairies. Elves. LEPrecon Unit. Time Stop. The Book. Magic. Captain Holly Short. Spirits. Ghosts. Commander Root. Artemis Fowl. Foaly the centaur."

The call ended, but not before I was able to use my inventions to locate the caller, who he was calling, and their names. When I read my findings, I rocked back on my heels. (Metaphorically, of course.) This was impossible. But, doing the work I did, the impossible is _always _remotely possible.

I called Commander Root.

* * *

**Root's POV - Recon Headquarters, Commander Root's office, Haven City**

Foaly's voice interrupted my search for more cigars in my desk drawer, as the second-to-last one was in my mouth, the last one tucked in my breast pocket.

"Hey Julius, you'd better come over here quick. One of my computers picked up something. You'll never believe what it is, or who it's from."

"One, don't call me Julius, _civilian_." I growled. "And two, can't you just tell me over the phone? I'm busy." A lie, but he wouldn't know that.

An ungraceful snort made itself heard over our connection. "You're busy at this time? Sure, _Julius. _And no, I can't tell you over the phone. Let me just say that it is surprising and unsurprising at the same time."

I sighed. "I'll be right over."

* * *

**In the Ops. Booth, still Root's POV**

Of all the things I was expecting (a new and probably useless invention on Foaly's part, a Mud Man controversy, and the like). The very last thing I was expecting was a recorded phone call from Artemis Fowl.

"Where was he calling from, and who was he calling and where are they?" I demanded.

Foaly swished his tail agitatedly. "No need to get all huffy with me, Julius." He patted the computer system lovingly. "These babies are so fast I could've found that out at least ten times in the time it took you to get here." Seeing the look in my eyes, he continued hastily, "Anyway, Fowl was calling from Fowl Manor, and he was calling that huge Mud Man Butler, who was also in Fowl Manor."

I reached for the last one of my cigars. Puffing on it, I asked, "And why above, on and under the earth would that Mud Boy call his bodyguard using those words? Obviously he wants to get our attention, but why?"

Foaly motioned to the screen. "There are two words in his message that don't make sense. 'Spirits' and 'Ghosts.'"

I snorted. "Is his house haunted and he wants us to come and exorcise it?"

Foaly started to answer, but stopped. My cigar hit the floor as my mouth fell open. "No, it can't be," I said weakly. "There's _no way _it's possible…"

"That's what it looks like." Foaly said grimly. "Holly's spirit is in Fowl Manor."

I scowled. "Get the stuff you'll need together; we're going to the surface ASAP."

* * *

**Artemis's POV - Fowl Manor, following morning**

Mother and Juliet left for the airport and one of our private jets. I was still up from the night before, though I didn't say as much to Mother. No need for her to know I'm turning into an insomniac.

After watching them leave, I felt almost drawn down to the cell I had used to imprison Holly. It was the first time I had come down here since the captain had died. Wandering down the stone hallway, I realized I hadn't seen the flickering since on the landing last night after dinner. I was surprised to find I had no answer, not even an educated guess as to why I hadn't seen it for a while.

I hoped my phone call had been picked up by Foaly and that they would come soon. I wanted this matter resolved as soon as possible. I didn't like the feeling of being watched and followed in my own home, especially by the spirit of someone I had driven to commit suicide.

By that time I had reached the cell. The door was slid back, as it was empty. I stepped inside. The blood had been cleaned away so not even a trace remained. I shuddered unconsciously as I remembered seeing Holly lying there, blood pooling around her, and the poem she had spoken.

I don't like to sound cliché, but when I thought that, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I didn't see any flickering, even when I turned around, looking for it. What I did see, or rather heard was a voice. A beautiful, clear, female and not very human voice. It was mournfully singing a poem similar to the one Holly had recited as she lay in this very room dying. It was the same voice.

Holly's voice.

_**I thought I could fly away**_

_**Fade away**_

_**Vanish from sight**_

_**And forget the light…**_

_**But I guess not**_

_**There was something I forgot**_

_**You told me I had to stay**_

_**And even now I can't disobey.**_

_**What have you done to me?**_

_**Even in death I am not free.**_

_**Can't you let me go?**_

_**Why am I asking; you don't even know**_

_**What you have condemned me to.**_

_**I can't get out; nothing I can do.**_

_**I just want to be free**_

_**But you can't even see**_

_**me.**_


End file.
